Winnie the Pooh Watches Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure
Winnie the Pooh Watches Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot Pooh, Bloom, Ash, Pikachu, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Aladdin, Anna, Elsa, Kermit, and their friends decide to watch Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure. In the first act, they experience Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Donald exploring Disneyland through various attractions such as the Tiki Room with Stitch, the Jungle Cruise with Baloo, Space Mountain with Buzz Lightyear, Thunder Mountain with Woody and Jessie, The Haunted Mansion, and Alice's Tea Party. When it was time for the parade, Mickey notices that Goofy is missing, so he decides to take Pluto leaving Minnie and Donald being in charge of the parade. It then gets devastated by Maleficent urges the two to touch the spindle to sleep. After the characters disappear, Goofy then shows up trying to bring up the parade. Mickey and Pluto reappear and tell him that there is no trace of it. When the three are informed that Maleficent put Minnie and Donald to sleep, they decide to head to the gate where Edna makes supersuits for the superheroes who would save the day, the Incredibles! During the second act, Edna enters the rink and has made a special dress for Daisy. Mickey, Pluto, and Goofy arrive and tell her the news. Edna then brings up the Incredibles. After that, the heroes head to It's a Small World to fix up the structures. Meanwhile, Mickey, Goofy, Daisy, and Pluto are chained in the Pirates of the Caribbean being disturbed by Maleficent. After the battle, Mickey and Daisy kiss Minnie and Donald respectively to wake them up and break the curse. Disneyland has reformed into its normal glory and everybody celebrates! Trivia *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Melody, Tip and Dash, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, King Louie, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Brer Rabbit, Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Wilbur the Albatross, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, and The Electric Mayhem), Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Mulan, Mushu, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, the Recess gang (TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Sam, Dakota, Dawn, B, Jo, Brick, Cameron, Anne Maria, Lord Darkar, Jafar, Captain Hook, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Hades, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ursula, Percival C. Mcleach, Lord Rothbart, Dr. Facilier, Ratigan, Rasputin, Syndrome, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Drake the Penguin, The Grand Duke of Owls, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Cruella De Vil, Gaston, Governor Ratcliffe, Yzma, The Big Bad Wolf, Mother Gothel, Shan Yu, and Frollo will guest star in this film. *Jafar, Captain Hook, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Hades, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ursula, Percival C. Mcleach, Lord Rothbart, Dr. Facilier, Ratigan, Rasputin, Syndrome, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Drake the Penguin, The Grand Duke of Owls, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Cruella De Vil, Gaston, Governor Ratcliffe, Yzma, The Big Bad Wolf, Mother Gothel, Shan Yu, and Frollo will work for Maleficent who devastates the fun starting with the parade in this film. **The reason Syndrome is guest starring in this is because he appeared in the 2005-2009 versions of the real show. Despite being replaced with Maleficent, he will make a special appearance in this crossover. *The reason King Louie is guest starring in this is becaus Baloo appeared in the real show and his song "I Wanna Be Like You" is performed during the Jungle Cruise segment. *The reason Princess Aurora and her friends are guest starring in this is because Maleficent appeared in the 2009-2011 versions of the real show. Minnie and Donald being urged to touch Maleficent's spindle was what Aurora did in her animated film. *This film will be inspired by Winnie the Pooh Meets the Incredibles and SpongeBob SquarePants Meets the Incredibles. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney on Ice films